Hustle & Flow
by BoondocksAdultFanfiction
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Riley moved in with his aunt back in the Chi Town when his granddad died and his brother Huey went to college. Now he has to deal with the everyday struggles of urban city life, while also trying to make a name for himself in the rap game


**Hustle & Flow**

Sixteen-year-old Riley moved in with his aunt back in the Chi Town when his granddad died and his brother Huey went to college. Now he has to deal with the everyday struggles of urban city life. While also trying to make a name for himself in the rap game.

_Chapter 1: Flow So Hard_

Sweat dripping off his forehead as stood on the stage. He held the mic in his right hand, the crowd was cheering loudly for him. The challenger he was facing seemed lost for words. He was ready to go in on this nigga again but it wasn't his turn to go. He lived for this shit; he loved making music it was all he wanted to do when he was younger. So Hiro one of his boys introduced him to these rap battles called "Cage Matches" battle of the flow.

He had been a contestant in it for a little over a month now and was already making a name for himself. Everybody who listened to rap music knew Yung Reezy. Now the Battle of the Beatz was coming up soon, it was the ultimate championship and whoever won and was the last person standing would get a free trip to BET's 106 & Park to perform on Freestyle Friday.

"Alright, Alright, Alright, calm the fuck down," said the announcer " Ya'll know what it is, it's your boy Vic battle of the flow nigga" Vic took the mic from Riley. "Reeze went in on this nigga, but let's see what you got Homeboy, round three mutha fuckas" he said before handing it to the competitor.

"Yo you know who it is, it's your boy Moe" said the challenger starting to gain a little more confidence "Aye yo Hiro, drop the mutha fuckin beat" Hiro put a spin on the disk before the instrumental to "On to the Next One" By Jay Z came on. Everyone in the crowd started bouncing to the beat.

Moe put the mic up to his mouth

_"Ayo nigga go back to yo shitty ass crew_

_Cuz this mutha fuckin chapter of yo life is through_

_I thought I told u mutha fucka u aint better than me_

_I go in harder I'm a fuckin veteran G_

_On to the nexx verse, imma make it hurt worse_

_Fuckin you up so bad they'll be callin for damn a Hurst nigga_

_I'll fuckin destroy you on the mic_

_I'll fuckin murder you tonight_

_This nigga aint nuffin to me_

_Treat u like Mrs. officer and cuff him u see_

_Makin this nigga pee his pants, when I do my dance_

_All over your grave nigga, u can't be saved nigga_

_Fuck around and get played nigga, that's all for today nigga"_

Moe dropped the mic on the ground and walked away and the crowd cheered a couple of "Oh's " and "Damn's". Hiro stopped the beat

Vic picked up the mic "Nigga get yo ass back here this shit ain't ova till I say so." Moe walked back over smirking. "Iight nigga" he said to Riley "Show em why u da champ man" he said to Riley who smiled brightly showing his grill. Riley took the mic from Vic and immediately turned to the crowd. Hiro started the same beat.

"Aye yo rock wit yo boy" The crowd started getting hype

Riley turned to Moe

_"It's fuckin Yung Reezy, this Shit is too easy_

_Make yo girl please me, this nigga wanna be me_

_Can't nobody see me._

_On the mic or in them streets_

_hit em hard wit the beatz, and I'm fuckin up yo sheetz_

_Make yo girl get on top, She like it all night, so I do it non stop,_

_I'll fuck her so hard make her forget yo name, Yung Reezy I'm the number 1 starter in the fuckin game, but I don't have time for lames. _

_And I aint even playin listen to what im sayin I aint gotta murder u I got otha niggas that'll do it for me, Your two second raps are sum shit plus they bore me. Now this nigga wanna ignore me, I just destroyed his ass, give it up for me. _

_Who go harder then this nigga from the Chi. Whip his ass twice yesterday and made this nigga cry. _

_Who gonna end my career nigga not yo ass, U don't even have one wit yo sorry whack ass, nigga fuck you and yo mutha fuckin crew, I go father and harder than any of u otha niggas do. _

_Run up in yo house and fuck yo girl in the mouth, she aint neva complainin when I be blowin her back out, _

_And when I cum and it's all said and done. I'm like bitch get off me, on to da next one_

Riley ended with a laugh as the crowd cheered loudly and Moe looked embarrass. Riley sent a wink to Moe's girlfriend in the audience and said "I'll be by later tonight boo" everyone started clowning Moe even harder when his girl didn't respond.

Vic came back up on stage and took the mic from Riley "Damn nigga I ain't know you was gon go in like dat." Riley shrugged.

Alright mutha fuckas calm down, calm down time to vote. Hiro cut the beat and the crowd settled down a little bit "All in favor of this nigga Moe lemme hear u make sum noise" There were loud cheers from the audience and Moe pumped his fist in the air. "Alright nigga step back" Moe took and Riley took a step forward before Vic could even say his name everybody started cheering

"REEZY, REEZY, REEZY, REEZY"

"Well damn, I guess u know what that means" said Vic "Yo raps live to see another day undefeated Champion and still on top, my nigga Yung Reezy"

The crowd cheered loudly as Moe made his way off the stage and into the audience his girl tried to come up to him but he ignored her.

* * *

Riley was sitting on his front porch steps the next day wearing a white tank top and some basketball shorts with some addias slipper s and white socks. His aunt was in the house making lunch and he was just chillin since today was Saturday. Hiro came up to the steps and dapped him up.

"What it do Yung Reeze"

"What's good my nigga" said Riley as Hiro took a seat next to him on the porch.

"Erry body talking bout u now son even more so than before and you know that nigga Glo was up in there last night"

Glo was a 23-year-old former battle rapper turned professional drug dealer and street gang leader; he led a gang known as the Deuces. They were well known around Riley's neighborhood and well feared. Riley went to school with a few of their members. But he didn't really know any of them, it was near the end of the school year when he moved there and the only real friend he had made was Hiro in that short period of time now he only had two months left in school before it was over.

"Foreal tho, I don't care nigga he aint got no connects no more"

"Yes he does, you know that new rapper named Slick Willie" asked Hiro

"Yeah he just dropped his first album"

"Yeah son, He and Glo was best friends back in high school, and I heard that nigga Glo helped him with his first mix tape that put him on in the first place." Riley looked thoughtful for a second. "If you want I could try to put you on with him"

Riley smirked "Nigga every time u see Glo u pee your pants"

"What ever mutha fucka I'm not gonna go talk to him personally, my cousin's boyfriend is a deuce nigga I could tell her to put in a good word for you"

"Oh iight nigga fo sho"

"Riley come inside Huey's on the phone" Called his aunt from the kitchen

"Iight nigga I'll see u later" Said Riley getting up

"Iight son I'll see what I can do too" said Hiro as he got up also

"Iight good lookin" said Riley as he dapped him up and walked in the house it was turning out to be a good day for him so far.


End file.
